


misguided determination

by plotholes_and_paradoxes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But it doesn't take place after a true pacifist, Canonical Character Death, Frisk Needs A Hug, Frisk is a scared kid, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It's Frisk's first run, Sans Needs A Hug, Suicide Attempt, Undertale Genocide Route, We're all having a bad time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plotholes_and_paradoxes/pseuds/plotholes_and_paradoxes
Summary: Frisk just wants to stop being hurt. Thinking they have to, they fight monsters until they reach the Final Corridor. Sans is not very happy with them. You know how the story goes (or do you?).





	misguided determination

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't read the tags, trigger warning for murder, child death, implied child abuse, and lots of feels. 
> 
> This takes place in a universe where Frisk did a genocide run first, but out of a misguided sense of necessity.

“it's a beautiful day outside. birds are singing, flowers are blooming... on days like these, kids like you...should be burning in hell.”

Frisk took a shaky step forward, clutching a knife in their dusty fist. Their body shuddered as Sans’s eye light began to flicker between yellow and blue.

“you cut them all down. a monster approaches you and you don’t hesitate before you dust them. you’re messed up kid.”

One of Sans’s attacks pierced through Frisk’s shoulder. They bit back a scream as they threw their body to the left of another attack. Sans looked unperturbed by the tears streaming down the kid’s cheeks.

“do you think this is game kid? do you think your actions don’t really matter? or do you fucking enjoy killing us?”

The kid bit back a sob as they shook their head. A bone flew threw their stomach and the kid shoved a mushed pie into their mouth. “I-I just want to go home,” the kid whispered. 

Sans’s attacks got faster, bones circling Frisk like a cyclone, chipping away at their HoPe.

“huh. got a loving family up there waiting for you? a sibling, a baby brother maybe? i bet they won’t mind that you’ve killed someone else’s sibling, huh, cause they’ll be so fucking happy that you’re back.” 

Frisk flinched at Sans’s words as he sent another volley of attacks at them. They seemed conflicted with how to respond to Sans. 

“A-At least my dad never killed me.”

Sans regarded Frisk coldly. “you know kid, maybe if you weren’t a dirty brother killer, monsters wouldn’t try to kill you.”

Sans sent five bones towards Frisk’s heart, but they jumped out of the way in time to avoid the attacks. 

Frisk shook their head as they caught their breath. “I died five times before I ever hit back. I didn’t want to hurt anyone!” 

Sans sneered. “then why hurt Papyrus? he made it very clear that he wasn’t going to hurt you, kid.”

Frisk bit their lip. “Everyone hurts you. It doesn’t matter if they seem nice or not.”

Sans threw a handful of bones at Frisk. “care to explain that outlook?”

Frisk looked Sans in the eye sockets. “A-At the beginning of the underground there was this golden flower who said he wanted to help me and then he tried to k-kill me. Then this nice goat-lady saved me and made me pie and she acted like a momma until I asked to leave and burned me to death so I couldn’t.” 

Sans’s smile seemed to grow solemn. “that doesn’t explain hundreds of other innocent monsters, now does it kid?”

Frisk cried out as another bone pierced their body. They were sobbing, small body shaking with pain and fear. “I didn’t want to hurt anyone! I just wanted to stop hurting. I jumped down the fucking mountain so I could stop hurting!”

Sans’s eye lights went out. “what did you just say?”

Frisk scrambled backward, obviously upset with their admission. “Nevermind, I just have to get home.”

Sans looked angry. “to that loving family?”

Frisk bit their lip, accidentally drawing blood. “Look, they’ll be angrier the longer I’m gone and there isn’t exactly food that heals you on the surface.”

Sans stared intensely at Frisk and his face seemed to soften. “look kid. i get that you have a shitty home life but that doesn’t mean you can kill everyone in your way. you could have always stayed with the woman in the ruins.” 

Sans stopped throwing attacks at Frisk. Frisk dropped to the floor, body curling up as blood soaked the floor.

“kid i know what you’re able to do. you can go back and fix this.”

They spoke quietly. “I just want to stop dying.”

Sans sighed. “i know kid. but you know i can’t let you get to asgore.”

They wrapped their arms around their legs. “I’m scared.”

Sans had to bite back an angry retort. “they were scared too.”

Frisk nodded, eyes screwed shut. “W-What if I do it all over again and they all actually want to hurt me?” Their voice shook. 

“kid, i promise you they don’t. and i don’t make promises often.”

Frisk angrily scrubbed their hand across their face to dry their tears.

They SPARE’d Sans. 

Their body tensed up, as they squeezed their eyes as tightly closed as possible. Their breathing went from racing to ragged, as though they couldn’t catch their breath.   
If Sans had a heart it would’ve broken.

“come here kid.”

Frisk looked up at Sans, who was holding his arms open for a hug. They stood up shakily and clung to Sans, who wrapped his hands around the kid.

Holding the kid, Sans almost wondered how they could have killed so many monsters. Their body was painfully thin, the paper thin skin stretched over ribs that Sans could feel through the kid’s sweater. Tremors wracked the kid’s body.

“i’ll see you on the other side, okay kid?”

Frisk nodded into Sans’s jacket. A bone went through their heart and they went still. 

[Reset] [Reload]

**Author's Note:**

> Welp that happened. I've always sort of thought that Genocide after True Pacifist is messed up because you know you can play the game without violence, but at the same time if I'm in a situation where everyone tries to kill me I probably would fight back.


End file.
